


L'abstinence

by MTdu60



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTdu60/pseuds/MTdu60
Summary: Regina et Emma sont en couple, Emma va se faire implanter un sexe masculin, mais elles ont oubliés un détail l'abstinence peut être dure. Très dure. G!P Emma.





	L'abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> Petite OS. Je suis désolée pour les fautes et autre chose qui peuvent faire mal aux yeux.
> 
> Disclaimer: J'ai juste emprunter les personnages de la série Once Upon A Time, ils appartient à Disney et AMC

Emma se réveilla doucement, elle sourit en voyant sa femme encore endormi, elle s'approcha doucement et commença de tendre baiser dans le coup. La femme endormi s'éveilla doucement.  
\- Bonjour ma chérie, sourit Regina.  
-A ton avis ont a combien de temps? Emma se positionna au dessus de son épouse approfondissant les baisers.  
-On a fait garder Henry hier midi par tes parents, on l'a fait toutes l'après-midi et une très grande partit de la nuit, Emma, je ne peux pas ravoir un orgasme, j'ai mal partout. Précisa Regina.  
Un téléphone sonna, Emma perdit son sourire, elle s'arrêta et regarda sa femme.  
-C'est le rappel c'est ça? Demanda d'elle.  
-Oui je l'ai mise dès que le médecin à programmer la date de l'opération. La jeune blonde racla, elle s'éloigna de sa femme et se coucha sur son dos, elle regarda le plafond.  
-C'est partit pour un mois d'abstinence. Tu m'accompagne toujours? Questionna la blonde.  
-Bien sur ma chérie, je ne suis pas un animal c'est toi qui commencer toujours nos rapports, je te signale. Et je te l'ai promis. Taquina la brune.  
-Je ne suis pas un animal, juste une femme qui aime sa tendre épouse.  
-Avant que tu essaye d'avoir quelque chose, je vais me doucher. La brune sortit du lit conjugal, elle s'étira doucement tout son corps douleur, elles n'avaient pas pratiquer de nuit de sexe depuis un petit moment. Emma tourna un peu la tête et admira les courbes nue de sa femme se promenant librement dans la chambre pour aller vers la salle de bain, elle souffla cependant, elle pensait vraiment avoir plus de temps pour un dernier orgasme avant minimum un mois d'abstinence.  
La jeune blonde se sourit se remémorant un peu leurs histoires. C'était après Neverland, les deux jeunes femmes passent du temps ensemble pour l'amour d'Henry, plus le temps passe et plus elle était à l'aise. Un jour Emma osa une demande de sortit sans la présence d'Henry. Le première rendez-vous était très bien, il y a eu ensuite plusieurs c'est Regina qui a commencé le premier baiser au bout de quatre rendez-vous ayant assez d'attendre que la sauveuse fasse le premier pas.  
Même si ces parents ont eu du mal à l'accepter, elles ont continués leurs histoires, puis une magnifique demande en mariage qui s'est passé avec deux genoux à terre, car les deux femmes avaient eu l'idée de demander en même temps, ce qui les avaient fait beaucoup rire.  
Les deux femmes avaient cependant des rêves, elles voulaient voir leurs petites familles grandir. Un voyage dans un autre monde pour trouver un remède contre la potion de stérilité que Regina avait bu des dizaines d'année avait déjà permit un premier espoir.  
Cependant Regina ne trouva pas de sort pour permettre à l'une d'elle d'avoir l'accessoire permettant la création d'un enfant sans effet secondaire.  
Après plusieurs mois, les deux femmes commençaient à abandonner, mais c'est pendant l'un des ses voyages en-dehors de Storybrooke qu'Emma découvrir que la science du monde extérieur avait fait une découverte. La création de pénis viable et qui peuvent fécondé.  
Quand Emma apprit la nouvelle à sa femme, elles ont rapidement prit un rendez vous après plusieurs test seule Emma était compatible, depuis elle commençait la procédure et elle allait être bientôt opérer. Grâce à la fortune de Regina, elle puit s'offrir la meilleur clinique, chirurgien et traitement.  
Emma sursauta un peu en sentant quelque chose toucher sa joue, Regina lui sourit, elle lui caressait la joue tendrement.  
-Tu devais être au fond de tes pensées, tu ne m'as même pas entendu t'appeler. Taquina la brune.  
-Oui je pensai à notre histoire. -Une belle histoire. La brune se pencha et embrassa sa blonde, le baiser s'échauffa, les deux femmes du s'arrêter et la jeune blonde partit se laver et prendre une douche froide.  
  
Les premiers jours se passa correctement, il avait de petit main qui glissait, des regard plein de sous entendus.  
  
**C'est deux semaines après, qu'une petite tension apparu:**  
Emma rendra plus tôt, elle voulait faire un dîner romantique pour Regina, elle fut surprise d'entendre du prix à l'étage, elle passa par la cuisine pour poser les courses qu'elle avait faite et monta silencieusement.  
-Mmmmm...Continue d'arrête pas! Oui...là...là! Gémit Regina.  
Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle reconnaissait bien la voix et les gémissements de sa femme. Elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et peut voir sa femme couchait dans leurs lits, les jambes écartés, les yeux fermés, la jupe relevait avec leurs jouets vibrant insérait entre ses jambes.  
Emma se sentit mouiller, mais elle ne pouvait pas cependant céder. Elle profita cependant pour pouvoir la taquiner, elle s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte, elle attendit de voir la petite ride apparaître pour signaler un orgasme imminent chez sa femme, ride qui apparu très vite, Emma décida à ce moment précis de prendre la parole.  
-Au moins on sait qu'il a toujours des piles. Interrompit Emma.  
Regina s'arrêta net, le jouet avait beau vibrer, elle le sentait plus, elle tourna la tête vers sa femme et la regarda.  
-Je...je...je peux tout...  
-Inutile, tu m'avais juste promis. Je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami...non en faite. TU dormira dans la chambre d'ami. Ne m'attendais pas ce soir, j'ai besoin d'évacuer, je vais faire des heures supplémentaires.  
Emma repartit en claquant la porte et repartit pour la gare, abandonnant les courses dans la cuisine.  
  
**Deux jours après l'accident:**  
Emma regarda sa femme, on était dimanche, sa famille allait bientôt arriver, Regina. Regina arrosait la dinde de temps en temps, elle portait une jupe qui semblait plus courte et serrait que d'habitude pour la blonde, ainsi qu'un décolleté plus impressionnant.  
Emma se leva et se glissa derrière la brune, elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina et la serra contre elle. La brune eue le souffle couper.  
-Tu es toujours fâché? Demanda la brune épingler contre le corps de sa femme.  
-Non, je n'arrive pas l'être plus longtemps. Tu rendors avec moi ce soir...? Supposa Emma.  
-Avec plaisir.  
Les mains d'Emma descendit sur les hanches de la brune, sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune, son souffle chatouillant le lobe de l'ancienne reine.  
-Continue de l’arroser.  
-Emma...On ne doit pas. Murmura Regina.  
-Non...,susurra à son oreille Emma, mais toi tu peux, alors continue.  
Regina ferma les yeux, elle continua à arroser la dinde, la chaleur du four sur son visage ne l'aidait pas. Les mains de sa femme remonta sa jupe.  
-Ouvre les yeux et regarde ce que tu fais, ordonna-t-elle.  
Regina obéit et regarda la dinde.  
-Tu vois comment elle brille? demanda Emma.  
Regina ne pouvait que bouger la tête pour répondre.  
-Tu sais que tes cuisses brillent autant quand je m'occupe de toi? Questionna Emma.  
Regina eu un petit gémissement, elle ne pensait pas qu'être comparer à de la nourriture pouvait être aussi sexuelle.  
-Ce que tu fais couler de cette petit poire, sa sera moi te recouvrant avec ce que je t'offre. L'informa-t-elle, elle attrapa son oreille et le mordit un peu méchamment.  
Les doigts de la sauveuse rentrèrent dans la culotte de l'ancienne reine, elle caressa les plis humide de la femme ce qui fit gémir la cuisinière.  
-Je pense que la dinde est bien arroser. Tu dois recommencer dans combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle innocente.  
Regina a du mal à se concentrer, elle regarda l'horloge sur le four et essaya de se concentrer alors qu'elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes s'ouvrir. Elle eu un coup difficile et gémit fort surprise.  
-Alors? Combien de temps?  
Emma retira la poire des mains de Regina, elle ferma doucement la porte du four. Elle remit sa main dans la culotte de Regina  
-Dans...dans dix minutes...Dix minutes sera bien. Se concentra Regina.  
-Dix minutes, s’interrogea Emma, vu ton état...je vais te faire venir trois fois.  
Emma enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, Regina du poser ses mains sur la porte du four pour se tenir, elle baissa la tête pour voir les doigts qui lui procure du plaisir en action.  
-Emma...tu n'es pas obliger...de...mmm...continuer.  
Emma sourit, sa femme avait du mal à se concentrer, elle sentait beaucoup d'humidité sur ses doigts, tellement qu'elle s’inquiétait un peu, mais elle avait beau regarder, elle voulait aucune douleur dans le visage de sa partenaire donc continua.  
Regina profita pleinement depuis l'accident, elle n'avait même pas eu d'orgasme car elle avait enchaîné avec une douche froide.  
Emma sourit, elle rajouta un autre doigt, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il fasse autant d'effet car sa main fut mouiller, les jambes de sa femme céda et les gémissements était assez proche d'hurlement, heureusement qu'elle avait penser au sort de silence pour préserver les oreilles de leur fils.  
Regina n'avait rien sentit venir, c'était surprenant et violant, ces jambes ne la porta plus, elle se laissa glisser le long du four. Emma retira sa main, elle remit Regina sur ses jambes, elle la tourna et lui souris.  
-Celui-ci n'était même pas prévu.  
Emma descendit la culotte de Regina, elle s'agenouilla et se plaça entre les jambes de sa femme et n'attendit pas qu'elle se remet complément pour poser ses lèvres sur ses petites lèvres.  
Regina écarquilla ses yeux attrapa une partie des cheveux de la blonde dans sa main.Emma se remplit vite la bouche du jus de Regina, elle gémit un peu, sa femme n'avait jamais été une femme fontaine, elle se jura de faire plus souvent de l'abstinence si c'est pour avoir cela.  
Regina se laissa faire entièrement, la langue talentueuse de sa femme fessait des merveilles, l'orgasme arriva rapidement, celui-ci était encore plus fort, tellement qu'elle arrosa sa femme, surprise qui recula un peu. Elle regarda Regina en riant un peu.  
-Ouah...c'est une première...dit la jeune femme surprise.  
Regina rougit un peu honteuse, elle prit le visage en coupe d'Emma et l'approcha.  
-Je suis désolé, c'était tellement chaud...  
-Non ne t'excuse pas...J'ai été surprise.  
-Moi aussi.  
Emma regarda l'horloge, elle sourit.  
-Il reste trois minutes.  
-Oh non, je ne peux pu, en plus Henri peut descendre à tout moment. En plus tes parents peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Merci ma chérie.  
-Tout pour toi ma reine.  
-Ne dit pas cela...Va te doucher, je vais m'occuper de tout nettoyer.  
La sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. Emma aida Regina à se relever, la reine utilisa sa magie pour faire disparaître toutes traces de leurs ébats, enfin son plaisir, elle fit sécher leurs vêtements et remit sa culotte et sa jupe.  
-Tu peux rien faire pour moi? Demanda Emma. Je suis très exciter.  
-Non désolé ma chérie, tu vas devoir te calmer seule, la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre plus des coups sur la porte, va y avant qu'il rentre de force car il pense que je te torture.  
Emma posa un baiser sur la joue de Regina et partit ouvrir pour accueillir ses parents et Zelena  
  
**Une semaine après:**  
Emma n'en pouvait plus, les décolletés et les jupes courte de Regina la rendait folle, elle frottai constamment le mollet de sa femme. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et elle avait l'impression d'être un chien voyant milles façon de frottai pour soulager un peu.  
Emma abandonna, elle se mit à cheval sur la barre du pied de lit et elle commença à se frotter, les gémissements étaient important, juste ça lui fessait énormément du bien. Elle releva la tête en entendant du bruit, elle reçu un sceau d'eau froide sur elle et s'arrêta net, c'était Regina qui lui sourit.  
-De rien ma chérie.  
  
**Jour de l'opération:  
**   
Regina et Emma se tenait la main attendant le médecin, il était quatre heures du matin, l'opération allait avoir lieu dans trois heures. Le médecin rentra, il les salua en leurs serrant la main.  
-Alors? Pas de rapport sexuel? Demanda le médecin.  
-Non aucun malheureusement, dit Emma. -Vous avez reçu toutes les injections la semaine dernière? Demanda le docteur  
-Oui j'en ai loupé aucune, informa Emma  
-Bien, comme je vous ai dit la mesure n'a pas une valeur sur.  
-Oh il est plus petit de combien? -Non, il n'est pas plus petit, il est plus grand. Informa le médecin, Emma sourit de l'oreille d'un autre. Il devait faire 7 centimètre pour être normalement en érection 11 centimètre. Il fait 10 centimètre au repos, pour alors une érection d'environ 14 centimètre.  
Emma ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire, elle était contente de ce résultat, Regina avait serrait la main plus fort de sa femme. -On...on va quand même le....le prendre.  
-D'accord, dernière vérification, vous êtes bien à jeun? L’estomac d'Emma se fait entendre. On va dire oui, vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente infirmière viendra vous cherchez pour préparer l'opération, vous pourrez embrasser votre femme avant d'aller au bloc.  
-Merci docteur.  
Emma et Regina partit pour la salle d'attente. Emma posa son sac d'affaire au sol.  
-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste quelques jours? Demanda Regina.  
-Non je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela. Et se ferrai dans deux semaine quand tu viendras me chercher. -Sa serra long sans toi. Révéla Regina.  
-Sa sera long pour moi aussi, tu m'as mit les papiers en retard de la gare, je t'ai vu faire donc quand j'irai mieux, je vais m'en occuper, j'ai mes mots croisés, on a prit l'abonnement pour la télé. Je vais m'en sortir et on s'appellera.  
-Oui...  
La brune caressa le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Madame Emma Swan-Mills. Appela une infirmière.  
Les jeunes femmes se levèrent, elles allèrent vers l'infirmière. L'infirmière leur sourit: -Vous pouvez l'accompagner le temps de la préparation.  
L'infirmière fit le nécessaire pendant ce temps la, Regina mit en place les affaires d'Emma. Elle s'assit dans le siège massant, cette clinique était la plus réputé du pays. Emma elle commençai à se faire masser par l'infirmière, pour se détendre avant l'opération, c'était aussi dans ce que la clinique proposer.  
Regina sourit alors qu'Emma ne fessait que la regarder.  
Quand ce fut le moment, ont laissé le coup seule un instant. Regina se leva et s'approcha d'Emma.  
-Tout se passera très bien, tu n'es pas la première à recevoir cette opération. Cette clinique et ces médecins sont très compétents.  
-Regina, ne t'inquiète pas sa ira.  
Regina sourit et fit oui de la tête, elles s’embrassèrent passionnément. Regina se détacha et murmura:  
-Tu m'autorise un dernier adieu particulier? -Un adieu?  
Regina décala la blouse d'Emma, elle sourit en voyant le sexe féminin dénuer de poil pubien. Emma sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Regina descendit et embrassa le Mont de Vénus de sa femme. -Tu auras été là pendant de nombreuses années et une réel partit de plaisir, maintenant on doit se quittait.  
Elle posa un baiser un peu plus long que nécessaire et laissa sa langue glissait doucement.  
-Regina...  
Emma gémit, elle rapprocha sa femme pour l'embrassait, elle rompit à l'arriver de l'infirmière.  
Il se serra la main, ne se quittant des yeux que quand le lit d'Emma quitta la chambre.  
Regina fut conduit à un petit salon pour patienter. On lui apporta du thé et un repas, on lui donna très souvent des nouvelles aussi.  
-Madame Swan-Mills, votre femme est dans sa chambre, elle a commencé à se réveiller. Lui informa une infirmière.  
Regina fut conduit à Emma, la jeune brune s'approcha de sa femme et lui caressa la joue. Emma lui sourit.  
-Salut belle brune.  
-Salut ma belle blonde. Tu te sens comment?  
-Je me sens comme si j'étais dans du coton. Lui sourit Emma.  
Regina sourit, elle s'assit sur le lit, bien trop large que pour Emma de toute façon. Elle prit tendre ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front.  
-Dommage qu'on n'est pas à la maison, avec True love... -Emma pas trop fort, tu ne sais pas qui peut entendre.  
-Oui pardon...chut c'est un secret....  
-La morphine est terrible pour toi. Il est prévu que je pars normalement, mais tu veux que je reste?  
-Non...non tu dois y aller et tu n'as pris qu'un jour de congé, tu dois retourner à la maison. Je pense que je vais me rendormir.  
Regina sourit alors qu'Emma se rendormit déjà. La brune vérifia que les affaires soit bien en place, pas changés. Elle embrassa sa femme endormit et partit.en silence.  
  
**Deux semaines plus tard:**  
Regina n'avait pas tenu sa parole, elle était venu plusieurs fois voir sa femme après le travail. C'était le jour du départ de la clinique d'Emma, ces résultats avaient été très bon, tellement que le médecin était prêt à validé son départ depuis une semaine.  
Regina avait fait une petite fête à la maison pour le retour d'Emma, fête qui se termina tôt. Henry partit avec ses grands-parents pour une semaine de vacances. Regina sourit à Emma.  
-Finit de ranger et rejoint moi dans dix minutes.  
Emma sourit, elle sentit déjà son nouveau ami se réveiller, il avait fait dès la vu de Regina, mais là c'était encore plus important.  
Après dix minutes, Emma monta et sourit à la vue de Regina, elle était couché sur son lit en petite dentelle et porte jarretière.  
Emma se lécha les lèvres et ferma la porte de chambre.  
  
**Onze ans plus tard:  
** Regina et Emma n'avait pas prit une ride, remercions la magie. Cependant la magie n'aidait pas, Emma serra des dents en n'essayant de pas se plaindre de la douleur qu'elle ressent. -Je vais te le couper! Hurle Regina.  
-Non non, on a mit trop de temps pour ça et puis tu l'aime si je me souviens bien. Répondit Emma.  
-On aurait du fixer une limite.  
-Oui, on aurait du, je pense que tu vas commencer la pilule.  
-Et toi les capotes!  
Il y eu un long hurlement de la part de Regina puis des pleures.  
-Félicitation votre fils est bonne santé. Informa le médecin.  
Le bébé fut donna à Regina après nettoyage, elle sourit en le tenant. -Bienvenu au monde Maximilien. Lui dit Regina en embrassa le front de son nouveau fils.  
Emma sourit, elle avait beau avoir vécu plusieurs fois cette scène elle avait toujours autant d'émotion.  
Après un nettoyage pour la maman et le bébé, ils sont amenés dans leurs chambres, la famille arriva. Henri, Céleste leur première fille de presque onze ans, Diana et Rainier les faux jumeaux de sept ans et Diana âgé de tout juste quatre ans.  
Emma serra chacun de leurs enfants, ils s'approchèrent pour voir le nouveau rajout de la famille. Snow sourit et s'approcha: -C'est l'heure de la photo. Informa Snow.  
Emma porta Nadia, elle s'assit à côté de Regina, toute la famille sourit près à la photo habituelle.


End file.
